One Step too Late
by MockingJaysInTheSky
Summary: When Katniss left it too long to volunteer for Prim, she couldn't save her. What does prim do when she meets Cato? And dose Cato fall for the poor girl from district 12? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say before I do this.. evilneevil inspired me to do a Prato story and hers is amazing! So go read it! Thanx!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Primrose Everdeen" My name booms around the square.

I look up at the stage. Me, why me.

Everyone moves out of the way to make a path for me to walk out.

I tuck in my shirt that hangs out of the back of my skirt and walk out. I walk out and go up to the stage.

Effie is gesturing her hand for me to come up, I walk up and she wraps her arm around me shoulders.

"Any Volunteers?" Effie asks to the crowed.

'_Please, please, please, please...' _I say to myself in my head.

I scan the crowd; I see Katniss stood paralysed from fear and shock.

"No? Ok, then" Effie says, "Boys next then!"

I watch her walk over to the boys bowl and just as she puts her hand in I hear Katniss,

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She says,

"I'm sorry, but you're not aloud now, you had your chance sweetheart" Says Effie,

"No! No that's not fair!" Peacekeepers grab her arms and pull her backwards and she starts to kick,

"No! No! Prim I'm sorry" Katniss screams almost crying.

I can just hear her voice fading away as the peacekeepers drag her out of the square.

I start to breath fast, I see my mother in the crowed she almost crying.

"Carrying on, time for the boys!"

She dips her hand into the bowl, and pulls a little bit of white paper out. She steps in front of the microphone and opens the little piece of paper, and reads the name,

"Peeta Mellark" Effie pronounces.

A well built blonde boy walks out, I remember his face he is the baker's son. His mother is a witch, even when we were starving, she didn't give us any food. But one day, when we were almost close to death, somehow Katniss got some bread. It was burnt but, it was food. I know for a fact that his mother wouldn't have given it to us, he might of. I'm sure he probably did.

"Any Volunteers?" Effie asks again.

Silence.

"Right, so we have our tributes for district 12!" She says and we both get dragged into the justice building were we get to say good-bye to your family for the last time.

I sit on this velvet chair, I rub my hands up and down on the soft material. I look down at my skinny cut fingers, there cut from when I would help my mother with healing people, I would catch them on knifes. And from them being skinny, I haven't had enough food for a few years now, but I am better fed then other kids from the seam.

The door gets flung open, and Katniss runs in and grabs me in her arms.

"Prim, prim, prim, prim, prim, I'm so sorry, I should have got my act together quicker and I could of volunteered for you, prim in so sorry, your being very brave though, my little duck" She says, she's right, I haven't cried yet, which is rather surprising for me. I pretty much cry at everything.

"It's ok, I'll just try my best, that one time you took me into the forest and showed me how to use a bow, I'm sure I'll be able to try and pick it up a bit more when were training" I say, I'm trying to calm her down a bit.

"Ok, I'm sure Peeta will help you. Oh, and Madge, you know, the mayors daughter, she wanted me to give you this" She brings out a gold MockingJay pin, I wonder why Madge wanted to give me this?

She pins it to my shirt and kisses me on the forehead.

"Stay strong little duck" She says just before she is dragged out of the room.

My mother quickly kisses me and says goodbye.

I don't expect anyone else to come now. I don't really have any friends and the rest of my families dead.

I wait a few minutes and Gale comes in.

"Gale" shocked, wondering why he has come.

"Hi prim, I've just come to wish you good luck, I'm sure if you try hard enough you can get out of there, remember there was that one time I taught you how to set traps and snares , I'm sure you can make a trap out of something" He says and hugs me.

"Thank-you Gale, please, look after my mother and my sister" I ask and force a smile.

"I will don't worry, try your best" ad he gets pulled out of the room.

About a minute later I do to. I get taken to the back of the justice building and there's a care waiting out back to go to the train station. I've never been in a car before, I've always walked everywhere.

We get into this car and Effie's talking about all the food were going to eat and what were going to do. I don't think either me or Peeta have been listening. You can tell he's been crying. I'm not sure why I haven't cried yet.

The car stops outside the train station and there people everywhere, just walk though the train station with no emotions. Probably almost looking bored.

We get into the train and a door slides open.

"This is we're we will be eating!" Effie announces.

"Wow, there's just... so much food" I say shocked, how there's kids dying from starvation in our district and I'm sure others to.

"Right sit down, sit down! I'll just go find Haymitch he's probably in the bar" She says getting quieter when she said the last bit.

We all know Haymitch is our districts drunk. No one knows why he does actually drink, well, he did lose his parents, he was in the arena and he has to watch two innocent kids die each year. I guess that's enough.

Peeta and I sit in silence for a while. We wait for Effie and Haymitch to come back. We don't really have anything to talk about. So there's no need to talk, I don't think there much us of us being allies.

The door slides open and Haymitch stumbles out.

"Hi, I'm... I'm" He tries to stay, but he gets attracted to bottles of whisky on the side. I pick up the bottle and pours in out into the glass he was already carrying.

He sits down in front of us and just sits there just staring at us drinking his whiskey.

"Well?" Peeta asks,

"Well what?" Haymitch replies,

"You're our mentor, help us, what should we do? Any advice?"

"Stay alive" He smirks and sips at his drink.

Peeta rolls his eyes. Haymitch stands up and when he's about to leave the room he vomits everywhere.

"That's disgusting" I say.

Me and Peeta go and help him up. I take the wrong choice and breathe through my nose. I cover my mouth with my hand and try not to vomit. I suck it in and help Peeta again.

"It's ok, I'll help him" He says,

"Are you sure?" I ask,

"Yeah, its fine, don't worry, just wait here for Effie, I'll be back for dinner" He says,

"Ok" I go sit back down in my seat and wait for Effie.

After waiting about half an hour of Effie to come back from whatever she was doing.

"Where are Peeta and Haymitch?" She's asks.

"Haymitch was sick so Peeta helped him get changed and stuff, Peeta told me that they would be back for dinner" I reply

"Oh ok, then, why don't we start, I know it's rude but they might be a while"

"Ok" I reply and sit down at the table.

**Cato P.O.V.**

I'm sat down at the dinner table with Clove, Enobaria, Brutus and Cilia (our mentor).

We just recently got on the train, so it's later in the day and it's about time to eat. District 2 isn't that far away from the capitol so we set off later in the day so we spend a night on the train and get to the capitol by morning.

I sit next to Clove and Enobaria and Brutus run through what were going to do whilst we watch the reapings. We're going to pick people out, weak ones, see how could possibly be useful and obviously look at district one, since it's tradition to be allies with them. Hopefully we will get some useful ones, I mean I know there district one and there trained well, but sometimes there a bit annoying and aren't really as well trained as tributes from two.

When the food comes I and Clove stuff ourselves full. We probably seem like we come from twelve or eleven. But this food is just so beautiful, you want to eat all of it.

After we've eaten as much as we can we sit down in this sitting area were the TV is and we start to watch the reapings.

District one is on first. There is a blonde haired girl called Glimmer, she's pretty hot. And the boy is Called Marvel, they look good enough to be allies with. When our district comes up we just ignore it, since we know what happened. Both I and Clove volunteered. District three, I didn't bother paying attention. Four they look ok, the girl might be more help than the boy, and he seems a bit weak, looks only about 13. Five, There was a quite red headed girl who look slick she could move like a fox, and she looks like she hasn't eaten in ages, she really skinny. The boy, didn't pay much attention. Six, didn't pay attention again. Seven, didn't pay attention again. Eight, doesn't take too much interest again, the Girl was trying to act strong but it failed, and the boy the same pretty much. I ignored all of them from the other districts until it came to 11. There was a small girl who looked about 10, but she must of been 12,, and the boy, he seemed bigger than me, strong to. Definitely could be an ally. Then last twelve, I knew I should pay attention so I did it the last one anyway. There was a girl she looked about 14 and seemed it a bit, but by the fear in her eyes you could tell she was probably only 12 or 13. She had blonde hair braided back into to braids. She was really pretty. I watched her on the screen until she went off. I think it was her sister who tried to volunteer for her but she volunteered too late and they wouldn't take it. They boy, he seemed well built, not that tall though, and he probably wasn't trained.

That's it. But all I can think about was that girl from twelve, Primrose her name was. A beautiful name.

"Right, go to bed better get some sleep for tomorrow, obviously be allies with one and the boy from eleven looks like he could be help, but see if he will take the offer" Brutus states.

"Will do" I say and I walk off to go to bed.

I get a shower, get changed and go to bed. All I can think about is the girl from 12, she was beautiful.

Wait, what I am thinking! I'm the ruthless Cato, and I'm falling for a poor girl from twelve? I think I must actually like her.

**Hope you liked it! If so review or favourite and all that jazz... **

**It's only the first chapter so it will be better further into the story :) **

**I also have a Clato story if you like Clato! It's called only the begging! **

**MockingJay :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to all the people that favourite or alerted this story! **

**And thank-you to the people who reviewed... **

**Evilneevil, forever wolfy, xagent-6x , Alyssa and Andy bear sack lover! Keep reviewing please guys?:)**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Prim P.O.V **

I and Effie sit at the table making small talk. We just get all our food on our plates and Peeta and Haymitch walk in. I wouldn't say Haymitch looked sober, but he looks better than he was.

They both sat down at the table and two avox's came and places food around them so they can pick what they want and put it on their plates.

I try not to put too much on my plate, but the smell of food just overwhelms me, and I want to eat every bite of this delicious food. Peeta and I both keep putting on more and more food.

"So, Prim" Haymitch starts,

"Yes, Haymitch?" I reply,

"You have seemed to show a brave face so far, and you're only young. I'm very I'm very impressed" him saying this makes me think a bit about home. But I have kept a brave face; I guess it still hasn't sunk in that in probably going to die.

"Erm, thank-you. I think..." I just look back down at my food and move it around with my fork.

"You've upset her now Haymitch!" Says Effie in her high pitch Capitol voice. She slaps Haymitch on the arm and mumbles "Stupid, brainless oaf".

That makes me giggle a bit. "It's Ok. I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all, I should go to sleep soon maybe" I say changing the subject,

"Yes, you can straight after we watch the reapings, I know there not much use to us, but you can just see who are also in the games this year"

"Ok, that's fine but... can we have two of the chocolate cakes over there please, if that ok?" Peeta asks, staring at the chocolate cake, it's like he's from the seam. He ate like he hasn't eaten properly in months tonight. And trust me, I know who that feels. But I'm sure he has.

"Yes, of course you can dear! Bring that over hear and cut a slice out and put it on a small plate for this boy" Effie demands to one of the avox's.

"Could I have a slice to?" I ask quietly, hoping if it was rude they might have not heard me.

"Pardon, my darling?" Effie asks again. I'm not sure if she's asking about what I said or if that's a reaction from what I did just say.

"Em... May I please have a slice of cake to?" I ask, I think that's how you ask someone correctly, my mother taught me manners.

"Oh course you can! Another slices of cake for this girl here to!" Effie demands again.

The avox girl rushes over to the food cart picks up a plate and cuts a piece of cake, walks over to me and places it down in front of me. I watch her hand as she does this. There shaking. I feel sorry of her. I'm sure whatever she did; she had a reason for it.

I give her a quick smile and look down at my cake and start to eat it. When I put the first bit in my mouth, it just melts in there. It's probably the best thing I've eaten! Ever! I wish Katniss was here to taste it to, she would definitely love this.

"After you have finished your food and stuff" Haymitch starts, slurring his words "We should maybe watch the reapings this year. It might help just too see who you're up against"

We both agree and carry on eating.

We finish our food and drinks and then we go and gather around the area were some comfy chairs are and the TV placed on the wall.

We all take a place on the seats and Effie turns on the TV.

It flashes on and she sits down in her seat. Claudius Templesmith pops up on the TV and he begins to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome! To the beginning of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" He announces, and the crowd behind him cheers with excitement.

"Right, so now we will go to the recordings of the district reapings. And like normal, let's start with one!"

The screen turns to district one. The district of luxury items. Just like our district their children off stood in lines. I don't pay much attention after that, I'm just staring at the back grounds of district one. Big trees, I know there's one like that in 12 but there all dead there. These are big trees with green leaves that stand many feet tall. I stare at the justice building and it's built of marble and gives off a bit on a shine. I can also see tall modern houses in the background.

I don't really take much notice of what actually happened until the camera focuses on the tall blonde girl stood on the stage.

And then a few minutes after that a brown haired boy with a creepy smile is on the stage and then they get ushered into the justice building. And the screen goes back to the Capitol and they give their opinions of the district 2 tributes.

"Right, there you're first pack of careers from 1. There one of the favourite districts so there well fed and have nice stuff. And are often trained, but I have to says district 2 are stronger since they are trained to be peacekeepers. And there a little more favourite then 1 as well" Haymitch says whilst staring deeply into his drink.

After the Capitol has given there opinions we move onto district 2. There's a short looking brown haired girl, but she definitely looks fierce. And then a tall, well built boy volunteers. He has blonde hair and shiny blue eyes that look like the sky on a summer's day. Cato. That's his name I think. He smirks and acts all tough on stage. I carry on looking at him until they walk off into the justice building. I seem to be mesmerised by him. How strange.

I carry on thinking about him until I get someone snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"What, sorry!" I say quite fast, Maybe I am just tired.

"I was saying there your other careers, As you can see there a bit more well built than district 1, and have a bit better training, now we will quickly skim through the other distracts and then you can go to bed" Haymitch says, still slurring his words a bit.

We watch the rest of them but I don't really pay much attention. I barely remember the tributes from 4. I remember a ginger hair girl, a massive well built boy from 11. And a little girl from there, probably the same age as me. Then when it comes to our district we turn it off and go to bed.

I slide under my covers, still thinking about that boy from 2. Maybe I'm just shocked about what I'm up against. Maybe, or do I like him? No. No. That silly. Just go to seep Prim, your just tired.

**Cato P.O.V **

I wake up in the morning, not to early. About 8:00 AM, that's a sleep in for me. Since I usually have to get up every morning at 6:00 AM.

I get up out of bed, take a quick shower then get dressed and make my way to the dining cart. Enobaria and Brutus are there along with Cilia and some avox's.

I sit down at the table with them all; I can smell the food waiting in the carts. I can smell a full cooked breakfast. It's like a death sentence in heaven.

Clove walks through the door and sits across the table from me.

"Let's start ten!" Brutus says.

The avox's all place a plate in front of us and the place giants plates in the middle of us cover in bacon, sausages, beans, porridge. Everything you can think of.

I put loads on my plate. I'm not letting this go to waste! Not at all.

Just as we finish, I can see that were now in the Capitol. It's amazing.

"Right kids, were hear. Go get whatever you want and go get freshened up quickly and then were off, and don't take long because I need to talk to you quickly before we get out" Enobaria states.

I go back to my car, not really wanting anything. I'm wearing my ring already and that it. That's going to be my token I guess. I always wear it.

I wash my face whilst in the car dry it then goes back out again. I walk into the dining car were we all usually meet and me and Clove are told to sit down on the seats and Enobaria and Brutus stand in front of us.

"Right just, quickly. When we get out here just look bored and then give a smirk every now and then" Enobaria says.

"Oh, and when you're in prep don't refuse to whatever they want to do" Brutus also demands.

I and Clove nod our head and we stand at the doors to the opening.

They slide open and we both get out, looking bored and occasionally giving a smirk. We walk down the plate forms and into the lift.

We go down then lift. When we get to the bottom we get out and Enobaria tells me to go right. I turn and bump into someone as I turn around.

I was about to flip at them when I saw it was the girl from 12. Primrose.

I just look at her. She has fear seeping through her eyes and you can tell she's shaking a bit.

"Hey" I say quietly.

She just say anything at first, but after about 30 seconds of shaking she finally just swallows and just get out the words.

"H-H-Hi".

**Hey! Sorry Cato's bit is like super short! I went to my friend's house tonight so I couldn't update it quicker and I didn't finish Cato's chapter and I wanted to update! **

**I'll do more on Cato next week.**

**Hope you liked it, review please? :) **

**Thanx! **

**And may the odds be ever in your favour...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

First things first, I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time. I was going to update this week anyway.

I felt the need to write this for the anon **ilikebubbles**: I understand you're very upset I have not updated in a while. But I'm still at school. I live in England so I still have quite a bit left at school. And I have tests and work to do still. And I've also recently lost a family member. My mum also works a lot so I have to care for my younger brother. I'm also moving because of my mother's job. So I've been packed with stuff at the moment. My dad's also left to live with his girlfriend who is going to be soon my step mother and I've been talking him out of sending me to boarding school. And I also have 4 soon to be step brothers that give me no respect and I have to clean up after them. I have had no free time recently and I've only be able to update one of my stories and that was quite short. I can understand if you're angry but please, I hope you understand this. And I will try to update sooner! I am extremely sorry, am I'm sure you all have problems of your own. So I'm sure you all understand this and I will try to update on tie next week if I have any internet at my new house. I hope you do also continue reading my story.

Any way enough about me enjoy my story and I do apologise!

**Prim P.O.V**

I wake to a repeated knocking at my door.

"Primrose! Primrose! You must rise from your sleep immediately you must eat and get ready arrive in the capitol!"Effie shouts through the door.

The words Capitol shiver though me and that makes me rise from my bed and open my door.

"Good morning Effie, how long do I have to get ready?"

"Half an hour! And then you must be ready to eat for breakfast!"

I nod my head, smile and close the door.

I step into the bathroom in my car and get a shower. I wash my hair and my body. The shower is simple to use but I have been told when we get to the capitol there's these big showers with fancy buttons.

I step out and wrap my hair into a towel and wrap a towel around me. My hair dries quickly because it is so thin.

I step out into from the bathroom and go straight to the wardrobe. I pick out some plain black trouser that goes tight around my legs. I think there called jeans. I've never worn jeans before. The material is far too expensive to buy and even more to but them ready made. I also put on a white t-shirt.

I take the towel out of my hair and it's dry. I just brush it though and leave it. I walk out and go to the dining cart.

When I get there Effie turns around and looks at me in disgust. I look down at me and comb my fingers through my hair and feel my face.

"What?" I ask politely.

"What are you wearing? I know it is an option for you to wear that but...but... you're going to the capitol my darling! After we have finished breakfast just find a simple pretty dress in your wardrobe"

She knows best so I just nod my head and sit down at the table.

I don't want to eat too much because I may be sick and ill look ill for when I arrive. I just get some porridge and eat that.

In no time I've finished and was nearly at the capitol. I go to my room and look for a dress.

I find a white one with a little flower pattern on it. I just put that on and walk back to the dining cart.

Effie turns around again and nods her head in approval.

"Beautiful!" She says ecstatically.

I smile sweetly and look to the side.

I see Peeta glued to the window staring out. We have arrived in the capitol.

"Right the train will stop in 5 minutes! So get ready!"

I slowly walk forward to the window mesmerised by the tall towers and the glistening water squirting out from the fountains.

"Wow" Peeta says, "Isn't it beautiful".

I still can't believe what I'm seeing; it does truly feel like a dream. I just nod my head knowing that he won't actually see, but I'm still giving my opinion.

I'm guessing he sees since he laughed a bit and my gaping mouth.

In no time were pulled up into the capitol train station and the waves of colourful people standing on the platforms.

The train comes to a Holt and we wait at the doors to open.

They slid open fast and we step out and get lead to our prep teams I think she said.

Effie is telling us to which direction to go to.

I turn around and bump into someone. When I look up I see it's the boy from 2. Cato his name.

He looks at my angrily at first but them his face relaxes and says something I didn't expect.

"Hi"

**CATO P.O.V **

"Cato, come on. We need to go to the prep" Clove pulls at my arm.

"Yeah, ok" I say slowly still looking at the little girl in shock.

I turn around eventually and see Clove right in my face.

"What are you doing?" She asks me in a stern voice.

"What?"

"What are you doing talking to losers from the lower districts?"

"Nothing I said hi, it's not against the law, one of us is going to be dead in a few days anyway"

I pull my arm out of her grip and walk off to the prep room.

There's three people stood in there.

There preparing at this equipment, it looks like there about to threaten me with tools that rebels would be treated like.

I step back a little bit when I see them with these tools in their hands.

"Cato, my dear. Don't be afraid. We are your prep team, please could you take your clothes off and step onto this platform" A pudgy woman asks me.

"Erm, excuse me?"

"You heard her, you must take your clothes off" Another woman tells me.

In honest opinion the scare me so I do as they say.

I take off my clothes and stand and lay on a metal platform.

They don't seem to do that much to me. They dye my hair a bit neaten up my eyes brows and other things that I don't really pay attention to.

They also put me into a golden gladiator suit. Obviously to show power from the peacekeepers. I walk out of my prep room and go meet Clove at the chariot.

She does look different but not that much. Her hair is a bit darker and her face seems different but I can't really tell. Maybe it's her eyebrows, but I'm not quite sure.

Someone comes up to us and tells us what's going to happen. We go second. Obviously. We go straight after one.

We step into our chariot and they all move forward.

One goes out and we wait about a minute and then we start to leave.

We get brought out and the lights blind us, from flashes of cameras and light so they can see if. There is way too much light.

We go around then I see something catch my eye.

It's one of the districts costumes.

**Again, sorry I didn't update quick because of a lot going on. **

**And sorry Cato's is short again!**

**And should I set Prim on fire like Katniss was? **

**Thanx guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Got internet back at my new house! I've wrote more at the bottom of here if you want to know. **

**Sorry it's short! I've only recently wrote this!**

**Prim P.O.V **

I still stand there shocked.

I dot react. I just stand there. All I do is blink. It's like all my senses have failed or tuned off.

"H-H-Hi" I just get out.

He just stands there looking at me and gives me a quirky smile, before his district partner pulls at his arm and drags him away that is.

I just stand there and watch as they walk away and he just looks at me until he is dragged further and further away.

When there out of sight a take a deep breathe in and let it out again.

Why did he smile at me? Wait. I bet this is one of those career tricks. I down trust him. Actually you don't trust one or two. I've learnt that already from the years of watching the games at home. They usually win too fro there cleaver tack ticks. I have to say I probably hate them already. And they probably hate me.

I snap out of my hazy moment when Peeta taps me on the shoulder.

"Are you ok primrose?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, call me prim though. I like it better" I smile a little and relax a bit.

"Peeta, your s big boy I'm sure you can get to your prep team yourself. Just keep walking down that corridor until you see room... 22! Just knock on their door and they will greet you and let you in" efforts says with her large smile.

Peeta nods his head, turns around and walks down the corridor.

Effie grabs me by the wrist and starts pulling me down the opposite side that Peeta went. It's such a long corridor.

If you look to the rights there all doors. To the left are all glass windows, with a view of waterfalls and flowing water. I've never seen something so grand.

We keep going down the long corridor until we stop at a door with the number 37 on it. At the door with a light wooden brown with glass around the sides like windows but you can't see through them.

"Here we are!" Effie says. She knocks on the door and walks off.

"See you soon darling!" she says whilst waving her hand backwards to me and her high heels clip clopping don't the stone tiled floors.

Someone pulls the door open and I have to squint from the bright white light. The first things that go through my head are that I'm in heaven. I'm totally wrong. I'm in the most opposite place of heaven ever. Hell. Spot on there. And you can never escape out of hell. Even if you tried.

A black figure comes forward and grabs my wrist and pulls me in. Once I'm in there it isn't that bright but it still gives me a headache.

I rub my head a bit and then these three people come and stand I front of me. Two women and a man.

"Right sweet heart takes your clothes off." one of the women says and the toddle off and start to prepare things.

"Em...excuse me?" I ask politely. I'm really that happy with taking all my clothes off.

"Take all your clothes off, exactly what I said"

"Erm...Ok" I start to take off my clothes.

I take off my blouse and my shirt and just throw them on the floor.

I stand in my underwear.

"They too, take it all off" the other woman says to me.

I also take them off and throw them on the floor.

I have the urge to cross my arms over my chest and cover myself up. But I don't.

They come over to me and start circling me like I'm a piece of meat surrounded by loads of stray animals.

"You're so skinny! You from twelve and eleven and or skinny! And you waste away so much more in the arena to!" the woman says again.

Great. Well, at least I know if I don't get killed I'm most likely going to starve to death.

"Right, I think since your young... We wash you down, make your hair a little blonder, shape your eyebrows a bit more, and... A bit of waxing" the man says and the all walk over to their tray cover in tools it looks like.

"Stand on their" a woman points behind me and I see a shower with drain at the bottom of it. And there's also loads of buttons around it too.

I do as they say and stand on it.

They all huddle around a and they all start to press buttons.

Before I can react I have hot water running down from the top of my head down my hair and trickling down my skin then reaching the drain.

I've never had a shower before. Or hot water. Well, unless we heated it first.

Then this soap also come out. And the prep tea starts to wash my hair for me. And someone else starts to wash my body.

After I've had my shower they lay me down on a cold metal table.

They come over to me and lay a thick liquid over my legs and some over my eye brows.

They start to lay sheet of fabric over it and then before I do anything they pull it off and I yelp so loud I'm sure they heard me back in twelve.

"Just breathe in and out and it will be over in no time" the man says.

They were wrong. It felt like forever whilst they were pulling every hair out of my body.

When they finished I felt so sore.

It made me remember of the day when Katniss went hunting all day and I waited outside in the middle of summer for her to come home.

I'd burnt my skin so bad it hurt to move. I wish I'd be back there in pain at home. At home...

I quickly snap out of my faze and they start adding make-up to my face.

They said they were told not to put loads on because I'm only young.

After they did that they turn off the lights and bring out my costume.

I think I may be noticed in this parade.

**SORRY THERES NO CATO P.O.V!**

**Right, as you all know I've been rather busy. I just recently got my internet back on Monday and I've been gone a bit and I thought you would all like an update! And I've been busy unpacking boxes and stuff like that so I've only just recently typed this up.**

**If I can I'm going to update Cato P.O.V tomorrow if I can get one written!**

**Oh and I'm doing better now! My new house is ok I do prefer my old one but new starts right! **

**And I hope you're all doing ok with your problems to! When I had people reviewing saying that I should rush and they understand my problem it really made me smile. You guys should make accounts so you can talk to me! **

**Anyway I'm sorry if there any errors in it I had to type it up on my IPad because I couldn't find my laptop for ages:L **

**I had my singing exam on Saturday! Hopefully I passed!**

**And I've got one day and a week left at school until summer! !**

**Much love guys!;) **

**~MockingJay xx**

**And may the odds be ever in your favour...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, do I'm not entirely sure how this has worked out but I've updated this through my Iphone so hopefully it will Work!

Sorry for the long wait, I just for back from Greece today. I'll try and have a prim and Cato chapter all in one sometime.

Thanx, hope you like it sorry for any spelling or punctuation! And I hope it long enough because my Phone hasn't got a word count.

Cato P.O.V

The flickering light catches the corner of my eye.

Fire. I can smell it to.

I'm about to turn my heads lightly so I can see what it is, but it comes rushing past me and the heat gives me goose bumps.

Twelve. There... On fire?

This makes me laugh a bit and I have my quirky smile on again like Ido instead of smirking sometimes.

I feel the pain in the side of my hip and turn to the right were Clove stands.

"Was that you?" I ask her

"Yes it was, now get your act together before I kick you somewhere else. Don't make a fool of yourself. She's from twelve we should be planning to kill her, not be admiring her" she replies.

This angers me a bit. I look up to the flags that have like a projection of what happening on them.

Their on the flags. When I see her innocent smile on it, her shiny brown eyes and her flowing blonde hair my heart skips a beat.

Maybe I do like her a bit.

No. If I win the games I can have as many girls as I want. They'll be lining up outside my door. I'll be a god. A sex god. Never mind Finnick Odair. I'll be the new sex symbol of the Capitol.

I remember all the girls back at home who I would just let down all the time, I've never been in a real relationship before. I've been out with loads of girls, never stayed with them though. Never liked any of them really.

I think of Prim in a different way though. Not a girl that ill just use for a reputation. But I girl I might actually like.

I'm being ridiculous. I hope my farther hasn't seen me like this. He will dis own me.

Clove kicks me gently on the ankle.

"got you act together yet?" she asks.

I nod my head and we both lift our arms in the same position and hold them out to a point, we both have straight faces and occasionally nod our head to the crowed, and I sometimes wink.

They love it.

We come to a holt at the end were president snow stands on a high platform and says a few words.

After zoning out for a few minutes and then waking up we go back into the room were we started but through a different door.

Me and Clove both get out and our mentors and escort comes over to us, Enobaria, Brutus and Cilia.

"Well done kids you did ok, Cato you seemed a bit put off though. Fix that. Ok?" Brutus confronts me.

"Yes sir" I reply and nod my head.

"right we will go to our district floor now".

Me and Cove both follow the adults into the elevator and stand silently at the back.

It was a quiet ride up to our floor which didn't exactly take that long since we're from district two we will be on the second floor for our district. And every other district I'd the same.

No one came into the elevator with us which is good because the girl from one just seems to creep around me. In the parade she looked like a flamingo. I think they just try to make our costumes more stupid each year.

The elevator came to a stop and made a little 'ding' when it stopped.

"Kids, welcome to your floor" Enobaria and Brutus stepped out of the elevator and then out of they way to we could step out.

Me and Clove stepped out at the same time having just having enough room to both get out. Lucky the opening to the elevator are wide spaced, most luckily we would of gotten into a fight if we knocked into each other. And counting that Clove is a bit of a moody bitch and hate people in front of her.

Anyway, we both step out and it's just so... Indescribable!

White leather sofas, clear tables with a slight tint of black in them. Massive chandeliers handing from the ceiling, the one in the centre is clear crystal but others going down the halls and red, blue, green and other couloirs like that.

And, avox's. People who disobey the Capitol and get the tongues cut out and have to serve for Capitol needs. I was always told that they are bad people and they did wrong in there lives and should be punished. I imagined the to be brutal looking criminals. But all I saw were scared girls looking to the floor.

I snapped out of my fase. What was I thinking. I've gone soft ever since the reaping, this isn't like me.

I give myself a mental slap in the face.

"Right, dinner will be in an hour, so, no wandering off. I recommend you just stay in your own rooms for now. Get a shower or whatever" Brutus says.

We nod our heads and were both about to head off when Cilia snaps and we both freeze.

"You to here now!" she demands in her high pitched Capitol accent. It drives me insane.

"Us?" Me and Clove both say in unison and look at each other for a brief moment and then I turn back to Cilia. But I can still feel Cloves eyes on me.

" Oh no, sweethearts not you. Them" she gives a creepy smile and points a lazy finger towards the two avox's walking across the room towards her.

"Show the kids to there rooms, you with the girl and you with the boy. Show them how to work everything and kids," we both look back up at her, man I wish she would stop calling us kids "Don't talk to them, unless you want something or they have done something wrong. Apart from that don't talk to them at all" her voice became stern at as she said the last few words.

She gives that creepy smile again and trots off down the hall to her own room with her heels making a clicking noises when she walks on the marble floor.

When I look down again I see one of the avox's stood in front of me and I nealry jumped.

"Shit" I murmered.

She extends her arm and nods her head which I think is the signal for me to walk that way.

I start to walk and she walks in front of me leading the way.

I keep following her down the hall when she stops at the second door on the left.

She opens it and and gestures her hand for me to walk in but keeps her head down.

I walk in and go down the steps to the bottom. There's nothing that special about the rooms it's self but, there is and on suite bath room and a screen which is meant to be like a giant window and you can look out to different places. I think you can change them to make it look like home maybe, not sure. But I don't really see the point of that if your death is most possibly awaiting you.

I get shown round the room and told... Well pointed at how I need to use things.

After she leaves I take a shower and I take my time since I have to go to dinner in and hour so I have ages.

I turn on the sower and put it on the hot water and let it run for a bit. After a few minutes I get in.

I wash my hair, trying to figure out how to use the soap descending machine which gives off the soap and sponges and stuff.

Eventually I just figured out which button gave me some shampoo and the other some soap, and that was good enough for me.

I stepped out of the shower onto like a draining board and warm air began to blow out and dried me off.

When it finished I just walked out. I grabbed a robe and put it on walking out of the on suite bathroom into my room. I walked over to the doors of the closet and looked for some clothes to wear.

I guessed I didn't really need to dress up so I just put on some jeans and a black T-shirt.

I looked at the clock near my bed side table and it read 7:30.

I still had half and hour left until dinner.

I sat on the edge of my bed and wondered what I could do.

Exploring. Yes, I will go exploring.

I didn't really want to go off by myself and get in trouble but I doubt Clove will wan to come with me and I'm sure if I do I can get out of it.

Walked off out of my room and went straight to the elevator. Luckily there was no one around so no one stopped me.

When I stepped in and the doors closed and closed my eyes and pressed a button.

"Floor 13, Roof" said the speaker in the lift.

"Well, I bet there loads to do there" I said I myself sarcastically.

The lift kept going and going, and then it came to a halt.

"Floor 13, Roof" the elevator spoke again.

I stepped out looked around. There were two glass doors leading out to the roof.

I started to jog up the stairs that went up to the doors un till I heard humming.

I stopped and turned around. Nothing.

I peeped my head around the corner and saw a small girl with long flowing hair flapping in the wind.

Primrose.

I stepped out farther walking out I'd the doors.

She didn't know I was here.

She faced away from me looking out towards the city.

She stopped humming and turned around to face me.

"Hello, Two" her eyebrows raised a little showing her eyes.

"Hello, Twelve" I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

I thought I would say, that I image Cato 16 and Prim 13. I just think its a bit creepy otherwise...

Ok hope you like it!

**Prim P.O.V **

I hear cheering and clapping as my chariot moves closer to the double doors opening and closing to let out the other district tributes.

There's district 10, 11 and 12 left, me and Peeta.

"You both ok? Your going to be great out there. I'm sure they will remember you!" says Cinna "here, the finishing touch"

He put what looked like a flare to my clothes with like a green light. Then the whole of my clothes sets into a bright orange glow that spread across the whole of my clothes.

My first reaction is to reach for my hair to check its ok. I pat around on it to check. Few,It's ok.

The same happens to Peeta. I watch his outfit get lit up and the orange flames spread all over.

"Wow" I hear Peeta say and he looks around down at his costume.

I look straight a head again and see the little girl from twelve looking at me. I can see the light from my costume on her big brown eyes. She gives me a weak smile and turns back around. Her district partners looks down at her and says something to her and then she nods her head up and down as to say yes. Then he turns around to us and nods his head down and looks back around just as his chariot goes through the double doors.

"Those doors open in a few minutes, Prim" I look up from the spot on the ground I was staring at and look up to Cinna "you need to look adorable, innocent, some fall for that and Peeta, just look strong, fierce. You will both be ok, no worries" just as he finishes the sentence our chariot stars to moves forward.

I grab hold of Peeta's arm to balance myself.

"you're fine, don't worry. But maybe you should let go of my arm, you erm... You know what the other tributes are like" he sounded kinda alarming in his own voice. It he didn't want to scare me, I think he was trying to look after me.

It was nice to k ow he was trying to take care of me, but I think my fate is kinda obvious.

We start to hear the cheering crowds even more.

The bright lights from the parade start to seep into my eyes that light up the stadium.

We brake onto the bright lights and I have to squint a bit when the full lights shine into my eyes.

When my eyes adjust to the light I realise whats going on around me. People have suddenly gone quite, but then when there eyes have all seen they start pointing an yelling again. I can just make out them all yelling mine and Peeta's name.

"Primrose, Primrose!" they all over lap my name with other calling Peeta.

I think the shock hit us both on how much attention were getting. The kids from 12, finally noticed. Unbelievable!

I smile a bit at the thought of everyone knowing who I am.

"Smile a bit and wave, like Cinna said" Peeta whispers to me.

I turn my head to him and give a little nod and a smile.

I then turn to the side again and put on a little smile and wave my hand to people.

People stops to stare at me and give a little sigh and then they start to cheer and get excited at about how outstanding my outfit is.

After going round and down the parade and people yelling are names over and over, and our costumes being zoomed in on and everything else, we finally come to a halt at the end were president snow stands on a high platform.

He raises a hand and the crowed silences. It annoys me a it that people love him so much but, he's the man that staved my family.

He starts to talk about the dark times and the games, stuff like that I know it all already so I don't bother looking.

I glance around a little bit to see who was here. I see the little girl from 11, her eyes fixed on the president and taking in everything he says.

I don't bother.

After about 10 minuets of him talking, we finally got to leave.

Our chariots all spin round and they all line up and we all leave and go through a door in district order.

All the chariots gets pulled into the room we started in and then we walked into a lobby like area and we stood there for a bit.

That kind of consisted of people greeting us and talking to us, occasionally smiling.

As I do, I glance around and look at people. My eye catchs the tributes from one, I make a little snicker when I see them, not to loud for anyone to hear me. I don't really want to get into any trouble with anyone... Yet that is.

Anyway, district one. Well, there outfits are... Creative? No, no. They look like there clothes got ripped to shreds and then they had feather throw at them. District one, the home luxury. I really don't see that in there costume.

And then I see district two, the girl, she's kinda small but looks extremely fierce. Someone you want to stay away from in the arena.

And then the boy, Cato. His name, if I think right. Tall, well built, blonde and very, very well trained.

My eyes stay set on him for a bit, until he turns around and start walking in my direction.

Quickly I turn away and look into the circle of people around us.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as he walk up past me and goes into the elevator with his district partner, mentor and escort.

We do the same about 5 minutes later, most districts have already left. Wanting to get to there rooms and eat probably.

We step into the elevator in the middle, (the same in Cato went into) and fly up the lift.

"If you're ever in here by yourself,just press 12, because it's your from district twelve so it's just as easy as that!" states Effie " Oh, and never go onto another districts floor, if you get caught you could get into serious trouble!" she adds.

What can we do wrong here and get into 'serious trouble' when we're going to meet our death. God these Capitol people are a bit weird sometimes.

The door stops at our floor and we all step out.

I stay silenced for a while and so does Peeta, I don't think I've ever stepped into something as grand as this.

Silver worktops, glass tables, crystal lights everything is there. And the thing I feared the most. Avox's.

People who don't do as there told for the Capitol and then... Off goes there tongue.

One of then shows me to the room, a girl. Red hair, white face and red clothing.

We walk down the right hall, stop at a door and she shows me in.

I walk down the steps to get into the room. There a big double bed, an on-suite bathroom, and a massive window which changes to different screens. A the moment it's on a night time sky view, all the lights are light up on the buildings in the darkness. It looks quite pretty really.

She shows me were my clothes are and everything like that. Then she just lags silently with her head down and closes the door behind her.

My first instinct is to look at everything in the room and look around the place, but my costume is annoying me and the make-up inches my face. So I go to take a shower.

I was my hair and make sure my face is well washed, I hate this make-up stuff.

Once I'm washed I step out onto the wooden drain and warm air hits my wet skin drying me off.

Once I feel dry enough and have will power to get out from the nice warm air I step out and put on a robe.

I walk out of the bathroom and go to the wardrobe. I get out a white blouse and blue trousers that cling around all of my legs. I also find a pair a cream pumps and slip them on my feet.

Eddie said something about Dinner in an hour. But I have only taken up 20 minutes to get ready.

I step out of my room and look around. Nobody's in sight apart from they avox's but there not going to tell me what to do. So I just go to the lift, it opens as I step inside.

I look at the buttons, Effie also said we weren't aloud to go to other districts floors. And I doubt they will let me wonder around the building.

I see a button on the lift which leads to the roof. That's probably nice up there, might get some quite from all the noise.

I press the button and the lift shoots up. I love these elevators, there made of glass and there have these mirrors inside of them in both sides.

Soon enough the door stops and makes its little ding sound when I get there.

I walk up the stairs the these doors that look like fire exit glass doors.

I open one and prop it open so it won't lock me outside.

I walk over to the edge of the roof were theres a railing.

I place my hands on it and I can feel the cold metal against my skin.

I remember the massive window in my room with the little lights light up from the big building. It looks like that now, and there's a nice orange glow in the back it's not that dark yet.

I look over the edge and see loads of people dancing and skipping through the streets, music is also playing.

I hear the little elevator ding again, someone's coming.

I stay put and carry in looking over the edge of the building acting like I havnt heard anything. If I act like I havnt heard anything they might not bother me.

I don't know how I heard it from all the wind and music. My dads reflexes I bet.

Whoever the person is I can hear there footsteps approach me and then they stop.

I suck it up and spin around.

The bit from two, Cato. If that is his name.

"Hello, Two" I come out with. I can feel ice raised my eye brows a bit, Katniss says I do it all the time so people can look me in the eye.

"Hello, Twelve" he says back.

I'm not sure what to do or say. So I just stand there and wait for something to happen.

He walks over and stand next to me but not really close.

"Do you know what there celebrating about?" he asks me.

I shake my head, but then realise he isn't looking at me.

"No" I simply say.

"Our Deaths. They simply amaze them. This is like Christmas day on TV for them"

I laugh a little bit, at least now know that the careers do joke. There not like killing machines. Well, they probably are, but still.

"Why are you up here?" I ask, just trying to start a conversation.

"Am I not aloud to be?" he asks, in a non-serious tone.

"No, you are. I meen, don't you want to be with your mentors or your district partner or something?"

"No, it's more peaceful up hear. Well, without all the people running around and trying to get to talk to me about what I have to do. Isn't that why your up hear?"

"Yeah, I guess. But we have our future set for us. I'm going to die. And most likely you're going to kill me".

There's a bit of an awkward silence for a bit. I just stare out into the ocean of lights and the orange sky fading away.

"I won't kill you" he says quietly but enough for me to hear.

"W-what?" I say stunned.

"I won't kill you" he repeats but louder.

"why, you have to. You volunteered, you wanna right? I've accepted my death. You don't. You have a chance" I sound so stupid, telling him to kill me.

"Yeah I did, but I don't have to win. What if there was someone-" he cuts himself off.

"what about your life, don't you train for these kinda thing winces you were like 7 or something"

"5, actually. And how do you know that?"

"were not a very over-controlled district"

"what, do you mean like, there's no peacekeepers?"

"No, no there is. It's just not like... Really that controlled. People can get things, people know things. Stuff like that"

"Oh, right. Anyway, why won't you kill me, who is this person?"

"You" he says.

I frown and he smirks a bit. He places a hand on my face.

"I can't hurt you"

Hope you liked it! There will be another update next week to!:)

Sorry I'd the spelling crappy or stuff like that because I typed this in my phone and it's hard to like read through it.

And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour...


	7. Chapter 7

Just types a bit of this up do I thought I could go straight to training and start to get some good stuff in!

I'll still do a long Cato one some time this week!

Sorry for spelling or anything!

Only short!

**Cato P.O.V **

My hand rests on her face while the wind still flows through her hair.

She slaps my hand away from her face and then backs up a little bit.

"Is this some joke? Some sick joke for me to fall for before the games and hen you kill me in my sleep or something?" She says to me in disgust in her voice.

"Wait, What?" I reply, a bit shocked.

"You know what! This was why your up hear 'to get some quiet' that's lies. I don't believe you, like I won't believe the next career that will come along and talk to me and tell me they like me. It's. All. Lies."

" I really don't know what your talking about. If I really wanted to plane to kill someone I would flirt with Glimmer get her to help us and then kill her. She's obviously a stupid slut anyway! Why do you assume that I'm like this, we don't even know each other"

" Oh, C'mon. Your well built, good looking and I'm sure you could get any girl in your bed. Glimmers probably planning on how to anyway. You are careers, you win games. You cheat people. You're manipulative. Want me to name anymore? And Clove? It's obvious she has a crush on you. And you have not even stopped to notice because your probably to busy staring another girls as-".

My lips crash against hers and I put both my hands onto her face.

When I pull away I look at her face and see her expression.

She opens her mouth to try and say something but it won't come out and she doesn't really know how to reply.

I try not to smirk and her confusion because that's what broke it last time.

"You just... Em... No... You...me...16...NO! Just weird" she comes out with.

This makes me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, you look so confused! It's kinda funny" I smile a bit, but not a smirk.

"Hey! What do you expect, we were having an argument and you came up kissed me! I'm 13... Your 16... And we're going to die!"

"It's only three years"

"Three years too old"

"Fine, we will act like this never happened"

"Fine with me"

She turns to the side and leans over the railing and watches the people on the streets. I can't help but smile and and shake me head a bit.

"I don't think we've properly met" I say

She turns to me and frowns, "Yes we do, well kind of... Oh I get it now. Well then. I guess we have not"

" Cato, Cato Night. I'm from district 2, I'm 16,I have two younger sisters who mean the world to me. But I don't tell anyone that because I can't let people think I'm soft. I've trined ever since the ages of 5 years old. Clove is my best friend, and I do not like anymore than that her. She's a bit of a bitch sometimes. I've know her since I was a kid. We share the same birthday but she's a year younger than me, our family's are close friends and our fathers are good friends and work colleges and our mothers have been friends for a while"

She smiles a bit and takes everything in.

"My name is Primrose Everdeen, I'm from district two. My best friend is Rory and he's my sisters best friends brother. I love my sister a lot, my mother had depression. And my fathers dead" she pauses a bit and then carries on. "and if Katniss- my sister- didn't get us food. I would of staved to death by now".

There was an awkward silence before anyone said anything.

"You had no food?" I ask,

"Nope, nothing. We had no money and no home. We were lucky to get a little cabin after the explosion"

"Is that how your dad died?"

"Yeah? Something about air and bad gasses. And then an expiation happened"

"I'm sorry" I choke out.

I don't really come out who these sort of things.

"It's ok, I was young. I got over it along time ago". We both turn to look out r the skyline again.

"I'm still a bit pissed at you" she's comes out with.

I laugh a bit "we started again didn't we? And you cussed!"

"Oh, seriously!? Like you have not sworn before. You probably do it regularly" she jokes.

A smile spreads across her face.

Her face leans in a bit to mine and I lean in near hers.

Our lips touch, soft.

After a little while she pulls away.

"See you in training, Night!" she says while walking toward the door.

"Are you coming up hear tomorrow Everdeen?"

"I'll see" she disappears out of the door and I hear the elevator ding.

I shake my head and smile and walk towards the door.

"I'm actually going mad" I whisper to myself and smile.


End file.
